


满船清梦压星河（二十八）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 迟勤迟
Kudos: 1





	满船清梦压星河（二十八）

二人额头相抵，滚烫的气息在咫尺之间纠缠不清，迟瑞的手还抚在罗勤耕白皙修长的脖颈上，在听到那句话的一瞬间迅速僵硬。有那么两秒钟，罗勤耕感受不到迟瑞的呼吸，他闭了闭眼睛，只觉得下一刻，自己后颈上的力道突然加重——迟瑞狠狠地咬上了自己的唇舌。

这个吻带上了十足的侵略性，虎牙撕咬着柔软的嘴唇，舌尖也闯进去扫荡着口腔，卷出糜乱的水声。罗勤耕没有挣扎，也没有过分配合，只是顺从地张着唇齿，任由迟瑞攻城略地，仿佛完全没有感觉到唇上被撕咬的疼痛。

血腥味在口腔里弥漫开，迟瑞索吻的动作慢了下来，却没有放开他，按着他后颈的大手兀得下移，左手翻转，一把将人打横抱起，毫不怜香惜玉地扔在床上，身子直接便覆了上去。

“最后一次？”迟瑞撑着身子，居高临下地审视被他吻得通红的脸色和渗了血的唇角，冷笑道，“罗靖，你知道你在说什么吗？”

罗勤耕咧开一个笑，牵到了嘴上的伤口，眉心没忍住皱了皱:“大人要做便做，不做的话罗某就要告辞了。”

话既然说了，戏是要做全的。罗勤耕作势要起身，推了推身上的人，没推动，便又躺了回去，面上倒是不见半分愠怒。迟瑞却像是被他这副动作激怒了一般，擒住他的两只手扣在头顶，然后抬了抬身子，开始解扣子。

“做，干嘛不做？”迟瑞面不改色，握着罗勤耕双手的力道却大得吓人，罗勤耕一时脸都白了，“就是看二当家这大病初愈的身子经不经得住了。”

罗勤耕不看他，也不挣扎:“罗某是伺候人的，既是最后一次，自然得大人尽兴了才好。”

迟瑞被气得咬紧了后槽牙。这人就算是被人压在身下，伶牙俐齿的也不肯弱了半分，教人委实想让他下不来床。

“二当家真是好样的.......”

罗勤耕发誓，他听到了迟瑞磨牙的声音，但他没能再听，因为迟瑞扯下了挂床帐的穗绳，将他的双手捆了个结实，又用了极粗暴的力道，把他整个人翻了过去，重重地砸在了床上。罗勤耕被砸出了一声闷哼，头强行埋在枕头里，气都不顺畅了。

迟瑞短暂地离开了一会儿，去珐琅镜前的抽屉里翻箱倒柜不知道找了什么出来，然后又回来，烙铁般的大手掐着罗勤耕深埋进被子里的腰肢，一把提了起来，一阵“撕拉”的声音，长衫便报废成了一堆碎布。罗勤耕还没来得及适应有些微凉的空气，就有更加冰凉的东西被手指推进了后穴，瞬间给他疼出了一身冷汗。

迟瑞咬牙切齿:“待会儿谁告饶谁是孙子。”

“.......”

迟瑞这带着几分赌气味道的话，罗勤耕一时真不知该如何回复，他干脆不吭声，攒足了心力应对后穴的疼痛。迟瑞也不知道拿来的是什么东西，膏体很粘稠，做起润滑来几乎是起了反作用，只是做个扩张，便教他疼得几乎脱了力。

肉刃劈开的时候，罗勤耕疼得叫出了声，又被他一口咬住枕头，全数咬进了咽喉里。迟瑞将他的上身狠狠地压在被褥里，捆着双手的绳子粗砺又无情，情事还没完全开始便在白皙的腕上留下了通红的痕迹。这场情事就像是一场折磨，谁都没有快感。迟瑞握着罗勤耕的腰肢横冲直撞，在身下人脱力的时候毫不怜香惜玉地一次又一次捞回来继续折磨，不许他躲开分毫。

在情事上，迟瑞向来是温柔的，似乎总是在疼惜他的情深和不易，这样的痛苦对罗勤耕来说也是头一回。迟瑞只觉得心里头翻滚的愤怒，几欲在点燃边缘的炮仗，积压得眼睛都在泛红。他身下的动作没停，一面专照着罗勤耕的敏感点使劲儿挤压，磨得他又痛又难耐，一面俯下身子，撕咬着他的耳垂，嗓音压抑又滚烫。

“主动来招惹的是你，说分开的还是你。罗靖，你把我当什么？”

“迟.....迟瑞，我.....呃.......”

迟瑞不想听他说话，一把抓起了他的头发。头颅被迫扬起，修长的脖颈在空中划出一道潮红又湿漉的弧线，淡青色的血管若隐若现，像是在欢迎嗜血的妖精来品尝分享。迟瑞的另一只手掐着他的下颚，想迫使他把头抬得更高，罗勤耕努力做着配合，身子在前后夹击的力道中弯折出了一个不可思议的柔韧度。他痛苦地眨眨眼，眼角的余光瞥见一抹鲜艳的红色。

等等？迟瑞手上？

迟瑞方才拿来给他做润滑的东西，是女人点缀丹唇的胭脂膏？

罗勤耕也不知想到了什么，耳根一下子滚烫起来，隐在了被情欲和疼痛折磨的潮红中，有些微不足道，他根本没精力去想迟瑞的书房里为何会有女人用的胭脂。

越发激烈的抽插，罗勤耕几欲像一条搁浅的鱼，呼吸七进八出，想要握紧了手下的床单，却没有力气抓得住。私处翻出白色的泡沫，混杂着鲜红的胭脂，涂画在如玉一般的肌肤上，像是最最艳丽的玫瑰花，一路荼靡，绽放到黄泉奈何，幻成了讥笑黑白无常的曼珠沙华，孤独又倔强。

迟瑞满腔的怒火，灼烫得想要发泄，发狠一般只想把身下的人拆吃入腹，想看看他，这温润和顺的外表下，到底藏了一颗怎样狠绝的心。他突然扣住他的肩膀，就着进入的姿势，把人翻了过来，那物什还在体内，随着动作的摩擦一圈，激得罗勤耕又一次绷直了后颈，嘶哑的嗓音叫出了声。迟瑞手上沾的胭脂染在他雪白的肩胛上，漂亮到凄美。

罗勤耕被翻过来，双手上的束缚也被扯了开来，腕子上被勒出的红痕渗着血，生理性的泪水早模糊了视线。隐隐约约的，他还能看到迟瑞上身整齐的衣衫，和气到通红的双眼，心口突得像是扎了数不清的利刃，痛得几乎不能觉察身下的折磨。

这是他用尽了手段也要护周全的心上人啊！

自三年前认识他开始，罗勤耕从未见过迟瑞如此绝望又愤怒的样子。他用尽了手段、处心积虑，也只是想护他周全而已。

罗勤耕突然有些后悔做出的决定，可念头只在一瞬之间，便被他又压了下去。

不，不能心软。迟瑞已经暴露了，如果再给他接近自己的机会，师父不会放过他的。

罗勤耕突然不知道哪里来的力气，抬起身子，一把将他拥进怀里。迟瑞被他抱在怀里，动作突然停滞了一瞬间，下意识就回搂了过去，大手无意地抚过光滑白皙的背脊，胭脂勾勒，画出一副鲜血淋漓的画作。

“阿瑞.....对不起.......”

“别跟我说对不起！”

一声“阿瑞”，迟瑞就像是被点燃的炮仗，猛得推开罗勤耕的怀抱，将他再一次压回床上。身体的亢奋和滚烫早已到了临界的高潮，方才那段不合时宜的停顿让欲望变本加厉，满涨到了边缘。他紧紧地扣住罗勤耕纤细的腰肢，加快了抽插的速度，红色的胭脂混着体液滴落下来，沾染了白色的床单，画着一副又一副凄怆的画作。最后关头，迟瑞突然俯下身，紧紧地拥住即将昏过去的罗勤耕，一口咬在他被胭脂涂绘的白脂一般的肩膀上，腥甜的鲜血味涌进口腔，身下的滚烫也喷射而出，灼得美人残破的身子一阵阵痉挛。恍惚之间，罗勤耕听到迟瑞在耳边低语，嗓音嘶哑到寻不出原本的味道。

“罗靖，当初是你勾引的我，现在说走就走，你想得美，你就是死，也只能死在我怀里！”


End file.
